Kaoru el impaciente
by jennifer1997
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene límites y es algo que Kaoru sabe muy bien, Hikaru solo quiere comprobar ¿Hasta donde su gemelo es capaz de aguantar?


_**Kaoru el impaciente**_

La hermosa luz de la luna, era lo único que alumbraba la habitación, en la que 2 jóvenes idénticos, se demostraban amor… pero… no precisamente con palabras…

Hi…Hikaru… - dijo Kaoru, entrecortadamente por el momento.

Relájate Kaoru… déjate llevar – dijo Hikaru, lamiendo con lujuria el cuello del menor.

D-Demo… nuestros padres… están en casa… ¿Y si nos ven? – pregunto Kaoru, preocupado.

Acaban de llegar de un viaje de negocios, están cansados, lo que menos les preocupa en este momento es lo que nosotros hagamos – dijo Hikaru, enojándose un poco – o es que acaso tu… ¿No quieres hacerlo? – pregunto decepcionado.

N-No… no es eso… es solo que… tengo miedo Hikaru – dijo Kaoru, tímidamente.

¿Miedo a que? Nada va a pasar, siempre estarás seguro entre mis brazos – dijo Hikaru, abrazándolo, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran.

Hi…ka…ru – dijo Kaoru, ahogando sus gemidos.

Voy a hacer que te olvides del miedo – dijo Hikaru, besando apasionadamente a Kaoru, guiándolo a la cama, evitando a toda costa romper el beso y la cercanía, una vez ahí, Hikaru se posiciono sobre Kaoru, para luego pasar a su cuello, dejando marcas de posesión, que hacían que a Kaoru se le escaparan leves gemidos, Hikaru fue despojando a Kaoru de sus ropas sin dejar de lamer y besar la piel cada vez mas expuesta, una vez que la camisa estuvo fuera, Hikaru se apodero de los pezones de Kaoru, primero besándolos tiernamente, luego lamiéndolos de forma salvaje y también les daba leves mordisco que hacían estremecer al menor.

Ahh… Hi…karu… ahh… - decía Kaoru, entre gemidos, que solo excitaban mas al mayor, Hikaru seguía en su labor, satisfecho al saber que su gemelo lo disfrutaba tanto como el, bajo por el abdomen, donde se detuvo a juguetear con el ombligo del menor, sacándole pequeñas risitas, que lo hacían sonreír a el también, comenzó a sobar su miembro por encima de la tela, cosa que arranco gemidos mas profundos de Kaoru, lo que le encantaba a Hikaru, quien se puso a admirar el rostro de Kaoru, igual al suyo, solo que este estaba con las mejillas muy rojas y los labios entreabiertos, esos labios finos pero carnosos, habían atrapado a Hikaru, poco a poco.

Te amo Kaoru – dijo Hikaru, para luego volver apoderarse de esos labios que lo volvían loco, pudo notar como unas lagrimas de felicidad se posaban en los ambarinos ojos de su hermano, era la primera vez que se lo decía, siempre le había dicho que lo quería pero esta era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba, se sentía arrepentido, no por lo que había dicho sino por no decírselo antes, se notaba la alegría que esas simples pero poderosas palabras le causaban al menor – no llores, aunque sea de emoción no me gusta verte llorar – dijo el mayor, quitando con tiernos besos las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Kaoru.

Es que… espere por mucho tiempo… escucharte decir eso… y me alegra… que esta vez no sea un sueño – dijo Kaoru, sorprendiendo a su gemelo, ¿Un sueño? ¿Su hermano se la pasaba soñando con eso? Hikaru se sintió peor al saber que la persona que siempre ha amado esperaba con tanta ilusión que el se lo dijera.

Gomen por hacerte esperar tanto, Kaoru – dijo Hikaru, con tristeza en su voz, el menor tomo con sus manos el rostro de su hermano, acercándolo al suyo propio, haciendo que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso, acción que confundió un poco al mayor.

No tienes de que preocuparte… valió la pena esperar – dijo Kaoru, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, gesto que hizo que el mayor también sonriera, Kaoru se incorporo un poco para abrazarlo, Hikaru sabia que el lo necesitaba – Hikaru, te amo… por favor nunca me dejes – dijo el menor, de forma suplicante.

Baka… ¿Por qué te dejaría? Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar – dijo Hikaru, sintiendo como Kaoru lo abrazaba mas fuerte, el realmente temía perderlo, pero Hikaru nunca se apartaría de su lado… y era momento de comprobárselo – para que estés mas seguro te lo voy a demostrar – dijo el mayor, para retomar su labor, este termino de desnudar a Kaoru, tomando luego su miembro entre su mano masturbándolo lentamente, volviendo a sacar profundos gemidos de su reflejo, poco a poco fue aumentando la rapidez de sus movimientos, así como el nivel de volumen de los gemidos de Kaoru.

Hi… Hikaru… no resisto… - dijo Kaoru, entre gemidos, avisando que estaba llegando el momento, pero Hikaru, aun no estaba satisfecho.

Resiste impaciente… que aun no viene lo mejor – susurro Hikaru, en la oreja de su hermano, la cual después lamio lujuriosamente para luego jugar con el ovulo por un leve momento, Hikaru volvió a concentrar su atención en el miembro de su reflejo, el cual metió en su boca, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo, levemente mordisqueándolo de cuando en cuando, Kaoru se sentía en el cielo, ya no podía controlar sus gemidos, los cuales ya eran mas bien gritos de placer, por todas las sensaciones que Hikaru le hacia experimentar, luego de un rato Kaoru ya no pudo aguantar mas y se corrió en la boca de su gemelo, fue tanto el semen que salpico un poco la cara de Hikaru.

Siempre me sorprendes – dijo Hikaru, seductoramente, para luego terminar de lamer el semen que se le había escapado y besar nuevamente a Kaoru, haciendo que el los probara también.

Hi…Hi-Hika…ru… ya no… puedo mas… por favor hazme tuyo – pidió Kaoru, cegado de lujuria y placer.

Si que eres impaciente Kaoru – dijo Hikaru, en tono divertido – pero tus deseos son órdenes – susurro en sus labios, que luego beso con gran pasión.

Esa noche ambos gemelos, se volvieron un solo ser, dejando 2 cosas claras, 1 que siempre estarían juntos y 2 que Kaoru tiene poco aguante.

_**Fin**_

Este es mi primer fic de rango M, el cual fue creado con ayuda de una de amigas, Alexa.


End file.
